Technical Field
The present invention relates to security and more particularly to liveness detection for antispoof face recognition.
Description of the Related Art
Face recognition has been used to recognize individuals. However, current face recognition systems and approaches are often spoofed using inanimate objects. Thus, there is a need for an improvement to current face recognition systems and approaches that is capable of thwarting spoofing attempts.